Solo una razón
by alif7858
Summary: Una pequeña historia de la bella pareja de Peeta y Katniss. Post Sinsajo.


**Una sola razón**

**Por Alif**

**hola a todos! les dejo esta pequeña historia que surgió mientras escuchaba la canción de Just give me a reason. una de las versiones es de Pink y la pueden encontran en internet con facilidad, por si gustan escucharla mientras leen la historia. Espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios! **

**...**

- No puedo más Katniss – dice desesperado y cansado después de un fuerte episodio

- Ten paciencia Peeta – le responde dulcemente al oído. Lleva un par de horas recargada en la cabecera de la cama, abrazando por la espalda al rubio para impedir que la lastime al mismo tiempo que intenta hacer que el episodio pase lo más rápido posible

- No puedo más, Katniss. No puedo…

- Vamos, Peeta… quédate conmigo – le susurra dejando caer un par de lágrimas de desesperación, dolor y frustración.

Llevan meses viviendo juntos y un par de años de que la guerra ha terminado. Poco a poco han reconstruido sus vidas y su amor ha ido fortaleciéndose sin siquiera notarlo. El dolor por lo sufrido y la perdida de sus seres queridos les siguen atormentando, sigue siendo parte de sus vidas diarias, pero han aprendido a amar con ese dolor al lado.

- Me preocupa tu seguridad, Katniss

- No pienses en eso. Estoy segura que no me harás daño

- Katniss…

- Vamos Peeta, sabes que soy rápida y fuerte… - le dice mirando la pequeña navaja que ella siempre tiene en su mesita de noche al lado de su cama. Una muy parecida a la que Haymitch sigue usando.

- Pero por más que he intentado que te alejes, hasta que me mates… nunca has podido. Soy tu debilidad y eso te hace vulnerable.

- Fue solo un mal sueño – le dice tratando de cambiar el tema tantas veces discutido

- Un mal sueño… - susurra el rubio volviendo a recordar lo que ha sucedido. – pero… yo no suelo gritar durante mis pesadillas… - dice meditando lo ocurrido. Recuerda como comenzaba a quedarse dormido cuando sintió que la mujer a su lado se agitaba en sueños y comenzaba a hablar – eras tú, Katniss la que tenía una pesadilla

- Sabes que casi siempre las tengo – responde sin dar más importancia – podemos decir que habló dormida

- Hablabas de nosotros…

- ¿de lo mucho que te amo? – le suelta sonrojándose inmediatamente. Hace mucho que esas palabras salen de su boca, pero siempre le producen una sensación de sonrojo y mariposas en el estómago

- No… - responde el rubio mientras su cuerpo se agita un poco con el recuerdo fresco del episodio que acaba de tener

- No pienses más en eso Peeta – le dice reforzando su fuerza en los brazos que rodean el cuerpo del hombre

- Decías cosas que nunca habías dicho antes. Decías que era suficiente de este amor. Que ya lo nuestro estaba agotado, terminado…

El rubio comienza a temblar, sus brazos buscan zafarse del fuerte agarre de la chica mientras sus pupilas se dilatan y su memoria empieza a llenarse de un sinfín de imágenes borrosas, luminosas, antiguas, recientes, inventadas y verdaderas. Tanta confusión le hace gritas, estremecerse y desear acabar con aquello que las provoca: Katniss.

- ¡No! – le grita ella montándose en él para evitar perder el control de su cuerpo.

Con sus piernas le rodea la cintura para ayudarse y controlarlo. Agradece rápidamente que por las noches su chico del pan se quita la pierna protésica, porque eso le ayuda a no perder el control. Su chico ha recuperado la fuerza de antes y si no fuera porque ella también ha recuperado su condición física, hace bastante tiempo que un episodio la hubiera aniquilado.

- No es cierto Peeta ¡no es cierto! ¡te amo! Te amo, entiéndelo… - comienza a hablarle del gran amor que hay entre ellos – desde el inicio tú fuiste un ladrón que se robó mi corazón y yo con gusto fui tu víctima. Desde ese momento en medio de la lluvia, cuando me había rendido y esperaba la muerte por inanición debajo del manzano a la puerta de tu casa, me entregue por entero a ti. Te deje ver partes de mí que no son del todo bonitas – continua diciendo recordando todos esos momentos dolorosos que le torturan día a día: la primera vez que mató a una persona durante los Juegos del Hambre, las mentiras, estrategias y sobre todo su fuerte ímpetu por matar a Snow a costa de tanta gente

- Todo en ti es perfecto – susurra Peeta un poco más tranquilo

- Porque con tu sola presencia en mi vida las arreglas, Peeta

Katniss suelta un poco el fuerte agarre en el que tiene a Peeta al ver que está más tranquilo; guarda silencio pues sabe que él está tratando de identificar lo que es real y lo que no.

- Hablabas en tus sueños, decías cosas que nunca habías dicho, decías que ya habías tenido suficiente de este amor

- Peeta… - comenta sin entender porque podría haber dicho eso ella – lo siento, no entiendo de donde sale todo esto. Siempre he creído que estamos bien

- No, no lo estamos – responde Peeta dejándose caer en la almohada al lado de Katniss. Cansado. Muy cansado. El doctor Aurelius le aseguró que todo estaba bajo control, que él podría manejas sus episodios y hasta ahora así ha sido. Pero no han desaparecido y hay veces que unidos a los temores de Katniss sus episodios se vuelven más frecuentes y dolorosos.

- Todo está en tu mente, Peeta. Es un episodio. Nosotros nos cuidamos, nos protegemos… nos amamos. – ella se acurruca a su lado y con la mano recorre el rostro pálido y sudoroso del rubio quitando un mecho de su frente acomodándolo con suavidad detrás de su oreja – amor… seguimos juntos, seguimos unidos. Todo está en tu mente

- Puede ser, pero escuché tus palabras, así que lo piensas y puede estar sucediendo, puede que te estés hartando de esta relación. Mis episodios no dejan de suceder

- Cada vez menos

- Pero siguen sucediendo y sigues teniendo que decirme constantemente que es real y que no…

Peeta gira sobre la cama para quedar de frente a Katniss, le mira y con su mano aleja un mecho de cabello que cruza por el rostro cubriendo uno ojo. Le mira directamente y sin interferencia, directamente a esos bellos ojos grises que ama desde niño y sonríe.

- Solo dame una razón – susurra con un miedo diferente al de un episodio, pues este miedo es la posibilidad de que Katniss ya no quiera estar a su lado – una pequeña razón me sería suficiente

- Peeta… - le dice ella con dulzura sonriendo para infundir confianza en sus palabras. Porque aunque no sabe porque en sueños pudo decir que está harta, su corazón, su mente, su cuerpo le aseguran que no puede estar sin él. – te voy a decir lo que tú me dijiste alguna vez cuando comenzamos a vivir juntos. Me dijiste que no estábamos rotos, que este amor que ha existido entre nosotros desde hace tantos años nunca se podría romper y que simplemente tendríamos que aprender a amar nuevamente.

- ¿No te has hartado?

- !Oh no! eso es imposible – le sonríe – nuestro amor está en las estrellas, está escrito en las heridas de nuestros corazones… no estamos rotos, solo un poco locos y aun así nos amamos. Aun así aprendimos a amar y aquí estamos, juntos.

- ¿Cuándo comenzaste a hablar tan bien? Antes no solía ser así…

- Solo contigo puedo hablar así, porque te hablo desde el corazón, porque solo tú me conoces perfectamente aún más que yo misma…

**Fin**


End file.
